


What's in a Name?

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You like CSI?”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 21, challenge 39, prompt "NCIS"

“NCIS.” The security guard on duty when the body had been found looked hardly old enough to be out of school, and he squinted at Tony’s badge. “Never heard of it.”

“We’re federal agents,” said McGee. “And we need to ask you a few questions.”

“You like CSI?” the kid countered.

“Sure,” said Tony. “Now, earlier—”

“Then why do you need the ‘N’?”

“It’s for Navy,” said McGee. “Now, earlier—”

The kid frowned. “Naval Crime Investigation Scene? That doesn’t make any sense.”

Tony scowled right back. “NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. 

“Right, sure, yeah.”

“ _Now_ , earlier…”

THE END


End file.
